Consequences of Stupidity and the Perverted Mind
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Static fights HotStreak when all of the sudden it rain, turning the fight into a physical one. Only it becomes more physical than he ever would have expected. Rated M for yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Psycho Chan, here to justify herself. This is an idea I thought of while watching Static Shock late one night with my fiancé. In episode two, right before HotStreak tries to kill Static, I noticed that he stood between Virgil's wide open legs. Using my unperverted mind *cough* I thought of this sad excuse for a yaoi. I'm proud of it nonetheless. And so is my sweet heart…so enjoy^-^

Consequences of Both Stupidity and the Perverted Mind

Chapter One

A light shower of spring time rain has cascaded over Dakota Fields. The smell of rain and freshly cut grass lingers through out the park. There is nothing out of the ordinary. Unfortunately for the city, Static fighting off HotStreak isn't out of the norm. The two teens fight in the empty park. Running on and off concrete and grass. The rain has rendered their powers useless. So it's an all out fist fight…with Static fleeing like hell.

As Static avoids being creamed, he learns that for a big guy, HotStreak is fast on his feet. You know, out in the open. Out in the park, all the hero can do is avoid punches, which he barely manages to do.

"Hold still!"

Once again, Static narrowly avoids a left hook. "Sorry but I think that would be really bad for me." His dreads sway quickly as he jerks his being from harm.

"Fhe…brat." Seeing his chance, HotStreak shoves the younger man to the ground. It was a sissy move but it immobilized the damn goodie goodie. Not like anyone was there to see it and it wasn't like Static was gonna live long to tell anyone anyway.

Hitting the ground hard, Static makes a squeaking sound as he lands on the wet grass. Too busy to notice his sore behind, Virgil looks up to HotStreak, who hovers over him with such height. _Oh shit._

"Good thing your powers are out…" Stepping closer to the fallen hero, Francis flashes him a sneer. "Now I get the satisfaction of beatin' your smug face in." A deep chuckle escapes his sneer as he makes a fist. But then he pauses upon looking at the pathetic looking hero. Hair clung to his dark face, clothes drenched from fighting in the damn rain, legs open for the taking…wait…that wasn't right…

Static cringes, waiting for the blow. There was not much he could do really.

_Damnit…why haven't I ever realized how fuckably sexy this bastard is…what the FUCK am I THINKING?!_

The war in Francis's head begins. Both of them actually.

Wondering why he hasn't been struck yet, Static peeks through his white mask. He watches the large body of Francis slump down. He kneels between the legs of the hero, who is confused greatly by this action. Actually, both men are confused, but Francis refuses to let it show in his face. Then his raspy voice cuts through the light patter of rainfall.

"Didn't anybody tell you that opening your legs has consequences?" Then without warning, the corrupt man places his strong hand onto Static's groin, rubbing harshly.

"!?" Feeling nothing but utter shock and total violation, Static attempts to close his legs to shut out the unwanted sensation. However, Francis blocked his rejection by prying his legs open with his body which lays between Static's. Easily finding the shaft of the other man, HotStreak strokes Static's length through the dark fabric.

Gripping the ground, Static bites his lower lip to prevent himself from making an audible sound. Or any sound for that matter. He tries to get the older teen to stop touching him which fails miserably when the mocha teen leans into the hasty touch, blushing furiously. _What the hell am I __**doing?!**_

A harsh chuckle is heard from the other man as he applies more torturous pressure, winning a moan out of the hero. Virgil feels so violated, but sooo in the right way.

"Maybe you…_like_ bein' bad after all…" His fingertips rub down Static's erect member until he finds the hotness of his ball sack. Static arches into the cursed hand.

_N-no…I don't…I…_Static loses the fight inside his head. _Yes! Oh god yes!!_

Francis leans in closer, breathing onto Static's ear. "Well? Do you?" His breath tickles Virgil's ear as his hand teases his manhood.

With a shuddered groan, Static barely answers. "Y-yes…"

"Really? How Bad?" HotStreak lightens his touch, a grin on his face.

Virgil leans into the softening touch. "Bad enough…"

"Let's see." Static's lips are taken by cold lips as his cock is stroked perfectly. A shuddered moan is heard through Virgil's first kiss, his gloved hands dig into the soft dirt of the park. "Let's see how bad Static can be in public." Abandoning the crotch of the younger teen, HotStreak pins Static to the wet grass. He looks down to see the hero panting lightly, looking up into his emerald eyes. For the first time, Virgil's brown eyes are glazed over with pure lust and need. Wanting to see more of this lust filled face, Francis grinds his hips hastily to he smaller male's, causing a loud, shocked moan to rupture from Static.

The hero was so taken by the moment, he was unaware that he was returning the grinding. For the first time, Virgil thinks with his lower head, and he really didn't give a damn. Surprised by the hero's newfound eagerness, HotStreak frenches the hero's open mouth, exploring quickly. Tasting the small cavern before him, loving the vibration of Static's moans on his tongue as he grinds against the small body. Over come by pleasure, Static slides his tongue against Francis's, shivering at the new texture of another's tongue. He finds himself eager.

"You're quite feisty Static." HotStreak's fingers find the hero's hard nipples, pinching roughly. Squirming underneath hasty actions, Virgil leans into every touch provided to him. "To allow _me_ to do _this_ to you" the street junkie nips Static's lip before pulling back to eye his victim. "Unless you want me to fuck you here in public…we should go somewhere else Sparky."

"Okay." By now, Static just wanted to be taken. "Where to?"

"I got a place…but you'll need to take us there."

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Twitter Chan told me to ask you readers for input on our stories. She loves reading reviews which is a big reason of why _I_ spend most of my time typing up our stories…that and I was pissed off because no one seems to like Francis with Virgil…why not? Don't get me started…I've gotten kicked off web sites for my anger input and I'm not gonna get kicked off another…my favorite one…Anyway, enjoy our sad yaoi story.

Chapter Two

Not ten minutes ago, Static and HotStreak were at each others throats. A quick shower of rain turned the distant fight of plasma and fire into a physical fist fight. Perhaps too physical because now Static is taking the other man to an old building somewhere around the docks. He is told exactly where to go, Static listens, flying low to the concrete ground.

The moment they land safely, Static's wet clothes are pulled off of his body, starting with his trench coat. The hero finds himself stripping HotStreak as well, tossing any clothing onto the floor carelessly. The hero's lips are taken roughly. He gets the feeling that a lot of things done tonight will be done carelessly and roughly.

Returning the rough kiss, Static shudders as he stands naked, cold air brushing his soaked skin. Virgil wished that it was the cold air that sent goosebumps throughout his body, and not the touches of the older man. Seconds after the last of Francis's clothes are tugged off, the red head shoves the smaller body to the bed, pinning quickly. Static looks up to see the man crawl over him, refusing to admit that that sight was hot. Refusing to admit that he loved that sight. The very sight of his bully crawling over his body with such burning passion in his eyes. The gel in his fire red hair had pretty much been washed out by the rain, so red hair sticks to his face, blonde streaks tangling with red.

The hero watches the red head move his mouth to the hero's chest, licking at a dark nipple before chomping it. Static's cry of pain is muffled my a loud cry of pleasure as he is pumped. "AH!" the virgin boy arches, bucking his hips. Those chomps turns into a harsh suckling as the pumping grows more intense. Virgil's whole body shudders in bliss as the sensations in his body flood him. His whole being grows unbearably hot as sweat slowly trickles down his dark skin, mixing with drying rain water. It isn't long when the inexperienced hero comes. "OH!" Gripping the red sheets, Virgil releases into Francis's awaiting hand.

Releasing the hero, HotStreak takes a quick look at the panting hero. The great Static Shock was panting naked…that sight alone could have made the pyrokinetic teen come. "You really can be naughty. I had my doubts on you Static." The red head kisses the boy again, rubbing his chest that he had abused fifteen minutes ago.

Blushing brightly, Static leans into every touch. He shyly returns the kiss, trying to convince himself he was only doing this because it was sex. Only because he was sexually deprived.

A small moan escapes Static as his nipples were rubbed slowly. Seeing his chance, Francis slips his tongue into the hero's open mouth, taking his time to explore the moist cavern. Virgil was no longer sure how he got into this position and why he still was here. But what scared him was that he didn't want to leave, and he didn't think he could even if he tried.

"You taste pretty damn good."

"Thanks~" Static responds huskily, sliding his tongue across HotStreak's, shivering at the new texture. Then HotStreak lowers his body onto his, grinding slowly. "Ahh" Static grinds against the other man's body, moaning softly at the pleasurable feel of his skin against hot skin. A low groan seeps through the french, further exciting Virgil. He never gave much thought to touching another man's body. Actually, he still didn't. It was just _Francis's _body. _Fine__! Maybe I kinda find him…maybe a little…attractive…_Shyly, Static pulls HotStreak's body closer.

The grinding continues as well as their kissing of tongues. Virgil whimpers as he feels himself getting close to releasing again. HotStreak hears the soft cry and decides to move on. Listening to the hero's soft moans, Francis had found himself very impatient. Pulling away from the kiss, the red head separates Static's legs, getting into a comfortable position. Static shudders upon feeling HotStreak's hard cock rub harshly against his tight ring.

Emotions of nervousness and fear course through Virgil. He had forgotten where this would lead to. _O-oh fuck…this better be worth it…_

Then the warmth enters him, slow and painful. Static could feel each agonizing inch sink into him. Stretching him, tearing him open to make room for the intrusion. Brown eyes are flooded by clear tears as shaky hands grab handfuls of soft sheets.

Having enough of the slow pace, HotStreak slams his length into the hero. Mind as well get the pain over with now instead of making it last longer.

"AAHH!!" Tears cascade down Static's face, caught by his white mask. Pain throbs at his entrance as it also pierces his body. He is not impressed with this at all. The hero struggles to gain his composure, straining to adjust to the intrusion that he so hated at this time. He feels HotStreak's body shudder in pleasure as he waits for the young man to adjust. At this time, Virgil will take any ounce of humanity this man has and is grateful.

HotStreak looks down to see the tears and the pain in Static's beautiful face. He loved that look. The look of him embracing pain, trying to make sense of it. He smiles to himself.

"Y-you can go…" is heard softly. Thankful he can move, Francis pulls his hips slowly, allowing the blood to slick him up so this was easier on the other male. Static's grip on the sheets remain the same as he struggles to adjust.

"We should 'fight' more often." HotStreak pushes into the hero again, loving how Static's body just swallows every inch of him. The man watches the pain expression slowly fade away from Static's masked face.

"'Kay~" is moaned out. Virgil blushes brightly upon the realization of what he agreed to. He had just agreed to allow Francis Stone to touch him again. The mocha teen shivers as the pace of the organ inside him picks up speed, sliding in and out of him in gentle yet powerful thrusts. Francis begins to nip at his dark neck and tease at his nipples. Again, Virgil's whole body burned. Then something inside him was hit. Touches so perfect that Virgil screams at the sudden burst of pleasure. "OH GOD!!"

Biting roughly, HotStreak is driven to make this beautiful creature cry out his name. Driven to hear more of his voice. His thrusts become hasty, but hard.

"AH!" Virgil's whole body tenses violently, the first orgasm in his life taking him. The rubbing on his chest grows into clawing. "AHH!" another orgasm strikes the inexperienced kid, his grip on the sheets abandon the clothe, finding the flesh on his bully's back. Virgil claws desperately at the other man's back.

The tightening of Static's body causes HotStreak to cry out in pleasure too, but he continues to roll his hips into the small body underneath him. He knew he would last longer than the hero. That was a given.

"HOTSTREAK!!!" Static's voice echoes throughout the abandoned building as he is brought into a world where feeling good was the only thing that mattered. And he never wanted to leave it. The hero's lungs burned and it hurt to breath, but it still felt unbelievable. Francis changes his position slightly to hit that spot deep within Static. The spot that would have the hero addicted. "OH GOD! HOTSTREAK!! AHHH!"

"Static~" he finds that spot, feeling Static clamp onto him as he rode out another orgasm, spilling whatever he had left. HotStreak could feel the younger man's body tremble. A few more powerful thrusts and HotStreak too rides out his own orgasm, releasing deep within the dark man.

"OOohhh~" Static squirms desperately at the sudden burst of hotness inside him. Francis's thrusting stopped, but he still remains inside the hero. The only sound was the harsh panting of both men. Virgil's whole body felt tingly and numb, but it was a good numb.

Francis pulls out of the hero, sending shiver throughout both bodies. He lays down next to Static, feeling tired but totally content. Static is totally exhausted and worn out._ Damn! Now I know what the big fuss is about…_

"I never noticed it before but you're fuckin' sexy Static."

"…You're…sexy too…" Virgil blushes brightly.

A smug look is shown on Francis's face. "Thanks." Francis pulls the hero into his arms, holding the small body possessively. "We should do this when ever the weather is bad."

"Works for me…" By now, Static is almost asleep, eyes closed as he snuggles into the strong arms of HotStreak. _It'll be weird but…why back out now?_

"Then eventually, I can go out on you for real." Static feels a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"K-kay."


End file.
